In the related art, various methods of using a normally-open electromagnetic valve which is brought into a valve-open state when no electricity is distributed are proposed as an electromagnetic flow rate control valve of a high-pressure fuel supply pump. For example, a technique to reduce a fluid resistance by providing a through hole on an anchor (movable member) having a magnetic attracting surface to achieve high-responsiveness is disclosed in JP-A-2002-48033. Also, a technique to provide a through hole at a center portion of an anchor (movable member) having a magnetic attracting surface in a normally-close electromagnetic valve is described in JP-A-2004-125117 and JP-A-2004-128317.